


A New Life

by Overlordlovers



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Comfort, Dark, Fluff, Golden Age, Heavy dialogue, Hurt, I apologize in advance because this is kinda fucked up, It gets better I swear, M/M, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, Thoughts of Suicide, Trauma, Violence, overlord just needs a hug, pre war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overlordlovers/pseuds/Overlordlovers
Summary: Overlord is on the run from his old life but he isn’t quite fully grown and ready to be on his own yet. The new life he’s started with his lover will be an honest adventure that’s full of surpises. Let’s just hope said surpises aren’t going to get him in over his head.





	1. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the life of a young Overlord. His troubles, trauma, and the things that haunt him. The source of his fears and the reason why he devours attention like it’s the last thing on the planet.

**1st Cycle 113**

**4.2 Million years ago**

**Cybertron**

“Sire! Sire! Look what I’ve found!” A young blue and purple mech called out holding a petrorabit. “Can we keep it?” He asked, crimson optics full of anticipation and joy.

Overlord’s Sire, a blue and silver mech looked up from his work bench and gritted his denta. “Get that out of my workshop you piece of slag.” He grunted before going back to his project.

The young mech looked up at his Sire and then back down at the petrorabit and scowled. His Sire never approved of anything he ever does and wouldn’t even compliment him when he did something right. He balled his fist and and unballed them a few times before sighing.

“Yes Sire.” He said before going back outside to let it go.

“You’d probably was happier out here anyways little guy. I know I would. “ Overlord said to the petrorabit.

He then walked inside and was startled when he walked into his Sire’s chassis. He was knocked onto his bottom from the impact. He shook his helm before looking up at his Sire confused as to when exactly he’d gotten up.

His Sire glared at him before bursting like a bubble.

“Watch where you’re going you little shit. You’ve got two optics don’t you?” His Sire snarled.

Silence stretched as the two eyed each other and when there was no response he started again.

“You go to school everyday don’t you? You’ve got a roof over your head don’t you? That’s better than what most people around here have you hear me boy? I could’ve be living it up in Iacon surrounded by the most beautiful femmes this world has to offer but can I? No I can’t. Why’s that you ask? Because of you! You’re an ungrateful little brat and I’d be better off without you and don’t you forget that! You understand?” His Sire yelled at him.

Overlord nodded his helm still on the ground not wanting to move in fear for the worst. “Y-yes sir.” He said shakily.

His Sire stared at him for a minute longer before throwing moving his gaze to a picture frame of Overlord and his Carrier together. He grimaced and picked it up throwing the picture at his cowering creation who instantly curled in on himself.

“Pathetic. You better clean this mess up” His Sire scowled as he stepped over his crying creation and walked out the house.

**5**   **years later**

“Overlord stop it!” Orion giggled as Overlord continued to plant kisses on his neck and cheeks.

“But you’re just so adorable how can I not?” Overlord stopped for a moment just to tease.

They were walking home from their evening studies and Orion wanted to switch things up and walk Overlord home because his lover always did the same for him.

“Whatever you say,” Orion playfully rolled his optics.

Overlord grinned at the remark as they reached their destination. “Well this is my stop,” He sighed as he took hold of both of Orion’s servos. He titled his helm down until both of their helm crest touched and they gazed into each other’s optics crimson meeting electric blue.

They both had giddy grins on their faces acting like the children they were.

“You know I love you?” Overlord asked that same smile plastered on his face.

“How can I forget when every second we’re together you just can’t seem to keep your mouth off of me?” Orion chuckled.

Overlord laughed as well. “I just can’t help myself.” He grinned as he kissed Orion soft yet experienced.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Overlord smirked.

“Yes because we do have school.” Orion answered him knowing that school was the last thing on his lover’s mind.

“Ughhh you just can’t ever let me have my fun?” Overlord poured crossing his arms in a playful manner.

“Nope. Never.” Orion laughed. “Now go in and get some sleep. We have exams in the morning.” He ushered.

“Fine. Fine.” Overlord gave in and let go of Orion. “See ya.” He waved before heading inside happy as ever.

His mind was on nothing but Orion as he maneuvered through his home towards his room with a pip in his step and a smile that could kill. Orion was light in all this. They’d been inseparable since toddlers and he was beyond glad when he asked him out last year and he said yes. Even if he said no he’d protect that mech with all his life because he was the one good constant in his life.

He was torn from his thoughts however when he heard his Sire clear his throat. He turned around to meet his scowling Sire who had his arms crossed.

“Yes Sire?” Overlord asked slightly irritated.

“Don’t talk to me like that. You may be taller but I’m still older and your Sire. Now, who was it you were taking to out there hmm?” His Sire demanded more than asked.

Overlord panicked for a second but he knew what to do. He took a breath and with as much calm responded. “I have a friend’s comm number and was just letting them know I was home is all.” He lied.

“I’m no fool. So I’ll ask again, who was out there with you?” His Sire asked again rather impatiently. 

“It was no one I swear to Primus.” Overlord tried again.

His Sire however, was not having it. He grabbed Overlord by his collar and pulled him down to be on optic level.

“I don’t know who you think you are but I’ve had enough of your bullshit.” His Sire spat in his face causing Overlord to scrunch up his face.

“I know you’ve been running around chasing after somebody you think loves you. Well news flash for you boy, that bot doesn’t love you they only pity you because you go telling everybody your little sob story and he was the only one that listened. I don’t care what you say or you may think but nobody can love an oversized grunt like you. You’re a _freak_ and freaks _**don’t** **deserve**_ **_nothing_**.” His Sire ground out making sure every syllable was sounded out in the end.

Overlord unscrunched his face and looked his Sire dead in the face. His optics burning with rage as if he’d burst any minute.

“That ‘bot’ is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. He respects me and yeah he listens to me because he cares not because he pities me. He’s shown me that it’s okay to be different and stand out a little that’s what makes me unique. So what I’m a little too tall and I have 3 alt modes? That just means I have a little more to contribute than the rest. You’re just mad because I have someone to love and who loves me back and you. Have. No one.” Overlord said firmly his voice laced with confidence.

His Sire didn’t like that too much though. He grimaced and spat in Overlord’s face.

“I’ve heard enough out of you.” He growled as he let go of Overlord. He took a step back and clenched his fist before raising it and sucker punching his son square in the mouth.

Overlord in a state of shock fell with the motion as the fist connected with his face sending him reeling back and into the wall holding his face. He looked up at his Sire in fear, a trembling mess on the floor he scurried farther against the wall.

“You- you hit me...” Overlord shakily squeaked almost in a whisper.

His Sire stepped closer to him looking down on him arms crossed all while shaking his helm.

“Of course I did. You deserved it. You think because you’re so much taller than me that you can just look down on me like I didn’t raise you? You’re disrespectful. You’re a lier. You’re the reason why I can’t ever be happy. If I catch you running around here with anyone else I’ll personally see to it that all connections are severed.” His Sire finalized. He gave Overlord one last look before leaving the house.

Overlord was traumatized. He didn’t want to move too afraid that his Sire would come back and knock him down. He had twice the amount of mass his Sire did and easily towered over him, he had the power to do something but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. No matter how many times he’s had things thrown at him and curses aimed towards his pride he didn’t have it in him to fight back. His Sire was all he had.

But he’d been struck by his own Sire for the first time in all his life. He didn’t know how to react, whether to fight back or just let it be. He was lost.

*~*~*~*~*

He managed to pick himself back up like always even if this time hurt worse than any other. He brushed the incident off as if it were nothing.

“He doesn’t mean that. He’s just not in a good place right now.” Overlord told himself to keep calm. The voice in the back of his processor told him otherwise but at this point he’d hold onto anything to keep a good image of his Sire in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter posting tomorrow :)


	2. Where To Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts can be the most deceiving things to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I was going to post it earlier but upon revising it  
> I realized it had many many errors so I ended up scrapping it and starting over so it got cut short.  
> Forewarning this one is kinda dark!

**A few months later**

“Sire look!” An over eager Overlord annoced as he entered their rundown home all smiles. “Maybe we can finally afford to get higher quality energon!” He said holding out a drive with some credits.

His Sire looked up from his latest project and sneered. “Where’d you get that from boy?”

Overlord hesitantly shifted on his pedes. “I finally got a job. My creation day is today and I met the age requirement. This is my first paycheck...” He said quietly.

In Earth terms he was about 16. He was rather tall for his age being about a head taller than his Sire and still growing much to most of his friends surprise. Some of the mini bots in his class would climb him like a ladder. 

Thoughts aside he knew his Sire has forgotten what today was because he always did. But this year is different, he would finally be able to help support them.

“Ha! You get a job? Stupid boy no one would ever hire a failure like you. I know you stole it you bastard. Why do you continue to disappoint me?” A rhetorical question because his Sire didn’t care regardless of the answer.

“B-but I didn’t steal it! I swear I didn’t! I worked, I earned these credits Sire! If carrier were here he’d believe me.” He huffed. He was frustrated because he did something that really did matter this time and he was still being called a liar. He didn’t remember much about his carrier as he passed away not to soon after he learned to walk. But the feeling of warmth and compassion that they shared for however brief through their bond was a wondrous one. 

“Don’t you bring your carrier into this because your the reason why he’s not here you selfish lying brute!”

Overlord was at a loss for words. Putting the blame on him for the passing of his own carrier? That stung deep down to his core like no other insult ever hurled at him.

 “I-I didn’t ask to be here! This is all your fault!” He yelled back. That was the final straw for him. He couldn’t take it anymore. He had to get away. 

He ran out of their home and took flight the moment the cold rain hit his frame. A thunderstorm had erupted and lightning forked across the sky lighting only igniting his anger more. He had no destination in mind just the need to escape. He soared high above Cybertron’s tallest skyscrapers trying to get the anger out of his systems. 

He would never go back. Never. 

After coming down off his high he flew around his home town Tarn and to his hidden spot just on the outskirts where a small broken down industrial building lay. He transformed and landed on his pedes the rain dripping off his build with the ever persistent lightning webbing out behind him as he huffed sliding the barn like doors open. 

He walked across the dark room his optics the only thing lighting his way. He made his way to the back of the building where a crate sat and some cubes of energon on the inside. He grabbed a cube and slid down the wall next to the crate, peeling back the seal he took a sip. 

“Am I really that bad?” He thought to aloud. 

“What am I doing wrong? Maybe I just don't understand...What if- what if understood that pain I put him through,” He put the cube down and looked at his taloned digits, nervousness creeping into his body as his hands began to tremble.

He raised right hand to his left wrist staring holes into his plating having an internal argument with himself of whether or not this was the right choice. He’s had this battle multiple times but always managed to talk himself out of it. This time round he wasn’t sure he could do it. 

“Why am I such a disappointment?!” He cried out as he lowered his digits and drove his talons into his plating until they dug into mesh scratching half way up his forearm. He screamed in agony as he felt warm energon ooze from his arm and drizzle down onto the floor below. 

He quickly removed his taloned digits from his arm and covered it to hide it more from his own optics than anything else to afraid to look at what he’d done.  

“Is this what you wanted! Is this how you feel every time you see my face?! Huh you- you _**BASTARD!**_ ” He lashed out yelling through the tears. He knew no one could hear him through the storm. No one knows where he is and no one would care if he didn’t show his face because he was worthless. He had no reason to live if all he ever did was continue to disappoint.

In that a moment he felt the ferocity of the thunderstorm thrashing outside. He felt the ferocity that the lighting bottled up until it couldn't hold back anymore and let it out all it once in bolts of nothing but pent up rage. He felt the writhing of the wind as it banged against the each and every obstacle that stood in its way letting the world know it would not go by unnoticed. He felt the power of the thunder rumbling the ground below refusing to be unheard. Most of all he understood the rain, the hard rains from an emotion so strong that repressing it for too long only ends in a much needed explosion that brings everybody down with its floods, drowning all those who opposed it. He felt and knew what it meant and that hurt him even more. 

And it stung. It stung so bad he had to bite his tongue to keep from screaming out anything he'd regret. He was just frustrated and the pain in his arm only made things worse and he hated that he was putting his self through this and for what purpose? To prove a point? He was a fool. 

The natural occurrence hurt him because he realized he hurt someone too. Someone he loved and who loved him back unconditionally and he lied to him. Told that someone he was okay when he was half a second from losing his mind when he was being abused, when he looked death in the face and almost took the jump. 

Holding his bleeding arm he looked to the ceiling letting his head hit the back wall and offlined his optics. The sound of the rain hitting the roof and the crackle of thunder in the background his lullaby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Billie Eilish's new album is a total bop ;v;  
> Next Chapter on Saturday!


	3. Revaluations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions are answered and truths are told.

“Overlord,”

“Overlord honey wake up,”

“Overlord, it’s me”

A warm hand touched his face, but he was so tired he just wanted to rest his eyes.

“Overlord please look at me.”

That voice. It sounded so familiar yet he had no recollection of ever hearing it before. He slowly online his optics only to be blinded by a light so bright it had to be heavenly.

He shifted only slightly raising his servo to rest on top of the oh so warm one on his face.

“Orion?” He asked quietly still blinded by the vibrant light before him.

There was a lovely chuckle from bright light that vibrated through the servo that cupped his cheek. He didn’t know what was happening but he felt at peace. At home.

“No, no sweet one. It’s me, your carrier.” The light began to fade in its radiance and a beautiful mech emerged from its light.

Overlord immediately sat up, the face from the one picture and only capture he ever had of his carrier coming to his mind and the resemblance was accurate down to the last detail. His servo gripped the one on his face a little tighter scared that he’d wake up from a dream.

“C-carrier? I thought you were dead... or am I, am I dead?” He looked to his Carrier fear in his optics, confusion written on his face.

His carrier looked to him in adoration filled in his optics. He tilted his helm like a parent would to an innocent child who’d done wrong for the first time.

“No sweetspark you’re not dead. Why would you think that?” His carrier asledbalreasy knowing the answer.

Overlord looked down to his pedes then quickly to his where his wounds should’ve been and frowned when nothing was there only fueling his confusion. He met his carriers optics, disappointment in himself already making itself known by the disgruntled look on his face.

“Because Carrier I’ve done a very bad thing thinking it would make me feel better. But all it’s done is made things worse just like everything else I do.” Overlord huffed shifting his gaze to the ground.

His carrier said nothing for a minute before speaking up. “Why is it that you believe that?” He asked lifting Overlord’s helm back up towards him.

“You’re my precious little gift from Primus. You’re my little wonder. I loved you before you were even born. Everyone told me I wasn’t going to be able to have you, that it just wasn’t possible and yet here you are.” His Carrier sighed in thoughtful rememberance. “I named you Overlord because despite everyone’s opposition you existed. You over ruled every statistic that said you would not be here today.” His Carrier said in kind.

Overlord was shocked. He didn’t know what to say or do. He was at a loss for words as he never knew anything about the nature of his coming to being. However, that didn’t change the reason of for his distress.

“So am I really the reason you’re gone? Am I the reason why Sire looks at me with such disgust?” Overlord sniffled looking to his Carrier for an answer.

His Carrier removed his servo from off Overlord’s cheek and got down his knees to be on level with his beautiful creation.

“I’ve been watching you ever since I passed and have admired your choices up until this very last one.” It’s true that your birth weakened my spark but I lived for another year before it finally got to me. I remember,” He chuckled. “I remember praying to Primus that when I had a child they would be a strong warrior. They would be respectful and kind to everyone they’d meet and Primus must’ve been listening because a day later I found out I was sparked with you! I see now you’ve grown into that large spark of yours.” His Carrier grinned reminiscing at the memory before looking back to Overlord’s pleading optics, still searching for an answer.

“Do not think for a second that you were a mistake. You were everything i wished you be and more. Your Sire and I often didn’t always see things the same way but our love for each other was strong. I believe he blames you to cope with his own problems even though it’s wrong. But I’ve enjoyed seeing you grow over the years and I love you for your determination. So don’t let my death be in vein for I died so that you may live a happy and successful life. Don’t let the bad things get in the way of the good, you hear?” His Carrier concluded resting both servos on Overlord’s cheeks.

Overlord looked into his Carriers optics understanding dawning on him. When he woke up he’d start doing things different for the better. He’d focus more on him and the love of his life and just start over. His Carrier sacrificed everything for him just to be here and he wouldn’t let him down. Not again. Near death experiences only happen once.

He put his own servos on top of his Carriers with a determined grin on his face as met his Carriers optics.

“I’ll do better Carrier, I promise. I love you.” Overlord proclaimed, a new sort of confidence found.

His Carrier nodded.

“Good. Now go, from my understanding there’s someone important waiting for you. I love you,” His Carrier’s voice began to fade along with the brightness of the unworldly place. The world faded to black briefly before he felt his body buzzing for seemlyong no reason. He felt his helm lull to the side and a servo caressing his face.

* * *

“Overlord! Overlord please wake up!”

A voice that sounded so distant and distressed was calling his name. He frowned.

“Overlord!”

The voice cried out bursting into a sob. He felt something wet drop onto his faceplate and he came to with a jolt, optics onlining immediately to meet a distressed Orion who’s optics were full of coolant. Orion had his helm cradled in his lap with his servos stroking his cheeks.

“Orion? I’m okay, please stop crying.” Overlord spoke up and attempted to reach out his servo to cup Orion’s cheek but found that he couldn’t. It was then that he detected another mech in his presence. He looked to his restrain arm and was met with an angry glare of the one and only Ratchet.

“Keep still before I smelt your arm into a toaster oven.” Ratchet threatened as he continued to fix the damage that Overlord self inflicted.

Orion pulled him from that line of thought when he sniffled and ran a servo down the side of his helm.

“I thought, I thought I had lost you…” Orion stuttered, their optics meeting.

“You sent me an emergency ping before you went unconscious. I called Ratchet and told him to meet me here. I got here first and I found you here all alone bleeding out and, and your pulse was weak for awhile but then jumped back to normal as soon as Ratchet started patching you up.” Orion

Overlord was the first to break optics contact. Ashamed of the circumstances that he was found in. Because of his selfishness he almost lost himself. He supposed it was a good thing that he listed Orion as his emergency contact in case he were ever in a situation like he was now.

“Orion I-“

“Sit up so I can check your vitals.” Ratchet grunted.

Overlord huffed slightly irritated at being cut off as he slowly sat up. He felt Orion’s servo rest on his back acting as a support.

Ratchet flicked on a pen light. “Follow the light.”

“We’ll talk later,” Orion whispered into Overlord’s audial as he followed the light in every which direction. His only answer a quiet huff.

“Processor function normal.” Ratchet mumbled to himself as he turned off the light and continued his check. He took a brief look at Overlord’s overall frame making sure his nantities were healthy. After asking Overlord to open his medical port and plugging in he looked over the state of his spark, scanned for any internal damaged, and made sure everything else was as is should’ve been. Which it was. He unplugged with a quiet ‘pluck’ stood up to look down on the other two.

“Everything looks good on the inside. The outside is the only thing to worry about and that should heal up in a couple of weeks. Orion? I expect you to make sure he doesn’t do anything too strenuous and that bandage will need to rewrapped once a day. Make sure the wound is thoroughly cleaned before each wrapping.” Ratchet glared at Orion and then Overlord for emphasis. “If you need anything do NOT hesitate to ask me. I’d hate to see my best friend devasted over some foolish mech who doesn’t know how to take care of himself.” He gritted out.

“Tread lightly medic.” Overlord snared.

Orion shot both of them the ‘I’m disappointed in you’ look in which they both looked away from.

“Anyways, I’ll be on my way if that’s all you need.” Ratchet pivoted and was already walking away before anyone could even say otherwise.

When the creaking floorboards began to grow distant and the distinct noise of a door opening and closing could be heard Overlord and Orion both heavily sighed. They looked to each other optics meeting yet again but neither making a sound. Orion wordlessly wrapped an arm around Overlord’s waist and swung his lover’s arm over his shoulder. Together they both rose to their pedes. They made there way out of the old building and out into the muggy streets. The sun covered by gray clouds threatening for another storm.

They made it to the transit station and waited in awkward silence for the next train. 15 minutes and they were back on there way. They took a seat, still tangled in one another both desperate for the others touch. But both scared to speak up and address the elephant in the room. No one dared to sit or even stand close to them. The imposing figure of Overlord enough to keep them away.

Just a few minutes away from their destination Orion looked over to Overlord and found that the mech had fallen into recharge on his shoulder. He’d felt the weight on him earlier but didn’t want to look, because if he did he’d start asking questions. He knew Overlord didn’t need that right now so he stayed put.

Seeing Overlord peacefully sleeping made his spark skip a beat. His poor baby was all alone and angry at the world and made a mistake. One that almost cost him his life. But Orion loved him regardless and he was going to help him pick up the pieces.

With Overlord’s arm still over Orion’s shoulders he interlocked their servos and gave a light squeeze.

“Overlord,” He whispered. “We’re about to be in Iacon.”

Overlord stirred before waking up. He onlined his optics and lifted his helm giving Orion’s servo still entwined with his own a squeeze back. When Orion looked his way he offered a sheepish smile hoping to ease some of the tension off.

Orion blushed, his face turning a dark blue as he smiled back feeling at ease. His antennae going from pointed to falling to the back of his helm.

Then there was a ding and a monotone pre recorded voiceover that said ‘now in Iacon’ marking their current location.

Orion unconsciously stiffened and glanced over to Overlord to make sure he was ready to move. The doors opened and a few people trickled out. Overlord and Orion stood at the same time and exited still together attached at the hip.

* * *

 

“You’re staying with me for a little while okay?” Orion spoke up from the silence of their walk to his home.

Overlord nodded not looking up as they walked the front steps of Orion’s home. They entered the large home currently housing 4 plus 1. Orion’s folks had one of the nicer places being that his Sire held one of the highest ranking in the military. 

Orion walked them up to his room quietly sighing in relief as they weren’t stopped by either of his two siblings as his door clicked closed behind them. Orion led Overlord to a berth that was pushed up against the wall opposite to his own. They sat down next to each other untangling their limbs, their optics not meeting at first. Orion was the first to break the silence. He looked at Overlord, face unreadable. Overlord continued to stare at the floor. 

“Overlord, you know love you right?” Orion spoke up trying his best to bring up the elephant in the room the easiest way possible. 

Overlord chuckled the amusement almost sad. When he looked up with a broken smile he was met with the quizzical face Orion was giving him. 

“It’s funny because isn’t it always me asking you that? The circumstances are usually better than this though huh?” Overlord said longingly. “Of course I know you do and I care about you just as much okay?” Overlord huffed. “I know what you’re thinking because that’s exactly what I wasn’t doing at the time. And before you say something let me just say what I need get out.” He saw Orion begin to open his mouth and quickly shut him down. 

“I died Orion. I was dead for 5 minutes and I saw things, I saw someone. They lit a new flame for me and it’s my job to keep it going. In that time I also realized that there was fire burning so bright that I’ve been neglecting for such a long time now and that was you. I love you so much every word from every language in the universe wouldn’t be enough to describe it. You’ve been here for me through every step of my life almost and yet I feared that you still wouldn’t except some things about me. I know better now and I won’t let things escalate to this degree ever again. I know now that when I hurt me I hurt you as well.

“Now I live for the sake of us and to become a better person than what everyone says I am. I’ll exceed everyones standards and then some. This I promise,” He grabbed one of Orion’s servos and held it to his chest. “with my very spark.” 

Orion stared at the servo that was now wrapped in his lovers and over Overlord’s chest. He could feel the steady pulse and the warmth that came from the act. He smiled meeting wide pleading yet patient crimson optics. 

Orion smiled looking back at his servo on that broad chest and shook his helm.

“I was only asking because I got you some of those energy goodies.” Orion laughed. 

Overlord pretended to look hurt, gasping and moving back out of Orion’s reach. 

“I pour my spark out and the best you could do is talk about energon goodies? Orion Pax you should be ashamed.” He shook his helm saying ‘tsk tsk.’

Orion giggled before scooting back up against Overlord their shoulders touching. He opened his subspace pulling out a box full of small purple energon squares and handing them to Overlord who snatched them up and put it away for later.

“And I’m sorry things went the way they did. I hope you stick to your plan and hopefully things will remain looking up. I’m proud of you.” Orion said looking up at Overlord. 

“Thanks love.” Overlord responded throwing an arm over Orion’s shoulders and pulling him in close before placing a sweet kiss on the smaller mechs cheek. “I won’t let you down.” And he meant it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been lazy for the last several months but I’m easing my way back into the swing of things. Weekly updates I promise :)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this one for the longest and I’ve already pre-written the first three chapters that I will slowly post.  
> I’m super excited because this is my main story for OP/OV so this will definitely be a long one in the making :)


End file.
